ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Frankenstrike
Benvicktor is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. Ben got the DNA for the Omnitrix from Dr. Vicktor, who was one of the allies of Zs'Skayr (Ghostfreak). Benvicktor is the 15th Omnitrix alien to be seen on the original series. 'Powers and Abilities' Benvicktor can generate green electricity (unlike Dr. Vicktor, which could shoot purple) and manipulate the resulting energy to attack enemies or adhere himself to metal through magnetism. He also possesses enhanced strength. Benvicktor has two conductor coils on his back which can generate his electricity. He also has a power pack on his back and he can control technology by connecting the wires on his back into a device. Benvicktor can also withstand attacks fairly easily, as he is very tough. He has human-mutant characteristics, and abnormally powerful fists. Due to his robotic nature, he can survive in the vacuum of space. 'Original Series' He first appeared in the episode after he was obtained in ''Be Afraid of the Dark''. Without knowing it, the Omnitrix took his DNA when Dr. Vicktor touched it, gaining the Transylian DNA. Ben found this out when he was in space and he turned into Benvicktor to battle Zs'Skayr in the space station until the Mummy joined in and Max destroyed the projector. Vicktor then teleported himself and the Mummy into the Null Void and Benvicktor escaped the ship before it exploded. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' * His belt, gloves, and the bottom of his boots are now metallic. *The sewing lines on his body seem to be rearranged. *The energy pack on his back seems to have changed from brown to black. *He seems to now have metallic shoulder pads. *He was unlocked by Ben 10,000, but as of this time, he has not yet appeared. *His Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is moved from his belt to his chest and now it is green (instead of white). Trivia *Benvicktor's back is similar to that of Chromastone and Diamondhead. *Benvicktor's appearance is based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. *Benvicktor's species were said to be the second smartest species in the galaxy; rivaled only by the Cerebrocrustaceans and Galvans. Although the Cerebrocrustaceans seemed to take first place in Alien Force, it is unknown whether or not Transylians are smarter than Cerebrocrustaceans. *Benvicktor is the last alien to appear in the Ultimate Alien intro. *Like Benwolf, in the original series, Ben only turns into him once. *Benvicktor is spelt with a 'c', as at the time Dr. Vicktor's name had a 'c'. However, since the episode ''Viktor: The Spoils'' shows that his name has no 'c', then probably Benvicktor should be spelt as "Benviktor", although there is no confirmation of this. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' * 1-Be Afraid of the Dark ''(first and only appearance so far) 'Gallery''' ﻿ viktor.jpg vicktor 2.jpg vicktor 3.jpg vicktor 4.jpg 15yo.jpg bandai-ben-10-benvicktor-10cm-figure.jpg|Benvictor's Toy Benvicktor_omnitrix_picture.jpg|Benvictor's Omnitrix Symbol index.jpg benvictor toy.jpg|Benvictor Toy benvictor.jpg|Benvictor Toy in package Benvicktor.png Benvicktor 2.jpg Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:High Intelligence Aliens